


The Real Moment of Truth

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Reveal Fic, Spoilers 1x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Merlin told Arthur he conjured the wind and he was the one who pushed Arthur aside and became injured instead of Will?  He doesn't die, but what will Arthur decide, will he keep the secret or do what his father would want and kill him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Moment of Truth

"I know magic when I see it, one of you made that happen." Arthur looked between Merlin and Will, his mouth set in a firm frown. He didn't want to believe it but his eyes had not failed him. He knew what he saw, and he wasn't happy.

"Arthur…it was me."

Arthur had barely any time to register the shock he felt when Merlin said those words before the skinny man pushed him aside and an arrow pierced him. Time seemed to slow as Merlin fell to the ground, the arrow sticking out of his chest, while the screams of Will and Hunith and many more echoed in his ears.

Merlin, his manservant, was actually a  _sorcerer._ He felt Will push past him and he did nothing. Arthur just watched as the villagers all crowded around him with worry in their eyes. Will was trying to get them to back away while Hunith knelt towards Merlin, stroking his forehead with tears in her eyes. Soon enough Morgana and Gwen were there, Morgana ordering Will to take him inside. Still, Arthur merely stood there as the scene happened around him. He was trying to make sense of the rambling thoughts running through his head along with the conflicting emotions he felt. Anger, hurt and most of all betrayal. He'd been played like a fool.

Was is truly possible that he could be the sorcerer? Maybe he only said it to cover for Will. Yes, that was it, that would be just the thing the selfless idiot would do. Well Arthur would not stand for it. The Prince marched inside the small building they had taken Merlin into and grabbed Will by the arm.

"Tell me, why did Merlin cover for you," he ordered.

Will glared at him. "Merlin did not cover for me, he conjured the wind himself and do you know why? To save us. Like I said we would, we were fighting a losing battle. Merlin knew the only way to win would be to use the magic and even after he'd told you he did, when you could easily kill him for what he'd said, he saved your life by taking the arrow. Now Merlin may be dying and let me ask you this. Will you try and help him, or will you do what daddy would want you to and kill him? Kill the man who has probably saved your life more times than you'll ever know."

Arthur let go of Will who waited a few moments for an answer, which Arthur didn't provide, and with another glare went to Merlin's side. Arthur didn't know what to do at that moment and so did the only thing he could think of. He walked away from the problem. He left the small building and walked into the woods. He needed time to think this over and preferably talk to Merlin but who knew when he'd wake or if he'd even wake at all. Arthur hadn't taken the time to properly asses the damage Merlin had taken for him. He felt a small twinge of guilt but ignored it. Why should he care about the life of a sorcerer?

Hunith, who'd watched the whole exchange, pressed a kiss to Merlin's forehead and went after the Prince. Thankfully, the wound Merlin had was not fatal and one of the villagers, Andrew, had dealt with many arrow wounds as he taught Archery. Merlin was in safe hands and would not wake for a while. She had time to do what she needed to.

It didn't take long to find Prince Arthur. He was just inside the outskirts of the forest sitting on a log, his eyes staring at nothing in particular. Slowly she sat next to him, ready to move if he looked like he would attack her. But he didn't so she made herself comfortable. Well, as much as one can when sitting on a log.

"I assume you've come to talk to me about Merlin," Arthur said after a few seconds. "When did he start practising magic?"

His tone was neutral but Hunith suspected there was not much malice behind his words. He was merely confused. Staring out in the same direction as him she answered. "He didn't." She held up a hand before Arthur could argue. "Merlin was born with magic. The day he was born he created this wonderful little ball of light, like he had taken a rainbow and shaped it into a sphere. At first I was worried but seeing the beauty of what my baby had created I knew that his magic was not to be feared, merely kept secret from others until his time came. Merlin has never used his magic for anything but good. It's the reason he and Will are such good friends. When they were eight Merlin found Will in the river. He couldn't swim and would have drowned had Merlin not used his magic to bring down a branch to get him out.'

'He even told me of what he's done in Camelot." Arthur's eyes widened fractionally and he remembered what Will had told him.  _'Will you try and help him, or will you do what daddy would want you to and kill him? Kill the man who has probably saved your life more times than you'll ever know'._ He didn't say anything however, and let Hunith continue.

"Apparently on his first day there he saved your life with his gift. Slowed down time and got you out of the way of a dagger. From then he has continued to protect you and Camelot with his magic even when he could be executed if found. I know you have been brought up to believe all magic is evil but do you really think there could be one evil bone in Merlin's body? He is just a boy who was given a power he didn't ask for and is using it to do good. He is not a sorcerer, but a warlock. Maybe think of it like a sword. In the wrong hands it could kill many people but in the right it can help save a whole village." She gave a small smile in the direction of the houses before turning to Arthur and placing a hand on his arm. "Please remember that. I must be getting back now."

Hunith stood up and left the Prince to his thoughts which were now more jumbled than ever. Merlin was born with magic? There was always the chance Hunith was lying but she didn't seem like the woman who could fabricate all of that. Absently he swung his sword. Was magic really like a sword?

Merlin's words came back to him.  _"Whatever I do, please don't think any differently of me."_

It was then he realised that though Merlin may be a sorcerer, he was still Merlin. He was still the idiotic, sarcastic, clumsy…brave and loyal person he was before Arthur knew. Merlin had used his magic to protect his village and if Hunith was truthful him as well. It would certainly explain some things. That night Merlin was appointed his manservant he'd thought he was standing to far away to get him in time. And with Valiant and the snakes. Perhaps it was Merlin who'd made them come out and not just luck. There were many things that could now be explained and Arthur knew at that moment he would not kill Merlin. In fact, he needed to make sure he wasn't already dead! He didn't think he'd ever forgive himself if Merlin died saving his life but thinking he hated him.

Faster than he thought he could move, Arthur ran to the wooden farmhouse and took a look at Merlin. Only Will, Hunith, Gwen, Morgana and some man he thought was named Andrew were in the room.

"Come back to finish the job have you?" Will asked snidely. Both Morgana and Gwen turned to look at Arthur and he was slightly jealous that they seemed to have ignored the fact Merlin was a sorcerer…no…warlock, so easily.

"I haven't, will he be ok?"

"Why do you want to know?" Will asked before Hunith shushed him, relief evident in her posture.

"I've decided that Merlin does not deserve to be killed. He didn't ask to have magic and from what I know and have seen he only uses it for good. I can not prosecute him for that."  _But we will be having a **long** conversation, _ he added on silently. 

Still suspicious Will moved closer to Merlin but said, "He'll be fine. The arrow missed any vital areas. He should be waking up soon." Arthur couldn't hold in the relieved sigh.

Andrew moved out of the room, his job done, and just a second after that a groan was heard from Merlin.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room dazedly until his gaze fell on Arthur. Fear entered his eyes and Arthur couldn't believe he'd thought of killing him. Of course Merlin wasn't evil, he'd just saved his life a few…hours ago? He didn't know how long he'd been thinking for and felt more guilt that it'd taken him so long to realise. Merlin was his friend, he knew it wasn't proper but he didn't care. He was the only one Arthur actually felt comfortable around and didn't treat him that much differently because he was the Prince. Yes, Merlin was definitely his friend, perhaps even his best friend and now he needed to put his fears to rest.

"So Merlin, who would've thought the worst liar in Camelot could've kept such a big secret for so long?" Merlin didn't say anything so Arthur rolled his eyes. "Come on, I want to know everything and don't leave anything out. I want to know exactly how many times you've saved my life." Arthur grinned and slowly, Merlin began to grin back.

It would take time, but everything would be ok.


End file.
